


На следующее утро

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [12]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: "В этом мире совершенно не обязательно укладываться в традиционные рамки, и уж тем более в нашей семье".





	На следующее утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning After (Is Both the Hardest and the Sweetest Part)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154799) by [sweeterthankarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma). 



> Упоминание секса втроем, полиамория. Содержит спойлеры к финалу сериала.

Кала просыпается первой, и это неудивительно. Сейчас совсем рано, а она всегда была жаворонком, особенно в сравнении с Раджаном, который любит готовить завтрак, но никогда не может вовремя для этого встать. Вольфганг такой же – Кала всегда чувствовала, что он просыпается гораздо позже других берлинцев (при этом она прекрасно знала о разнице во времени – с тех самых пор, как перестала считать Вольфганга посланным Ганешей демоном и поверила в то, что они и правда относятся к другой разновидности людей).

Очень странно думать о своем возлюбленном как о «таком же», как ее муж, – в любом смысле. Кала смотрит на кровать, где они лежат совсем рядом и размеренно дышат, и это кажется ей еще более странным. Живот болезненно сжимается от голода и тревоги, и она жалеет, что не спит вместе с ними без раздумий о том, во что же она ввязалась.

Кала счастлива – этого она не может отрицать, а прошлая ночь и вовсе была потрясающей, с ними обоими в одной постели. Воспоминания переполняют, и так просто от них не отмахнешься – да она и не хочет. Но это все равно новая территория, которая приводит ее к ужасному замешательству.

Выйдя на общую кухню в многокомнатном номере, забронированном кластером и их близкими, Кала обнаруживает там Номи и Аманиту. Те уже пьют кофе, сидя за стойкой, и ослепительно друг другу улыбаются. Кала не может не улыбнуться в ответ, восхищаясь их любовью, ее легкостью и честностью. Они никогда не сомневались в том, что значат друг для друга. Они связаны друг с другом своим способом – почти как сенсейты, и любовь, которую Кала чувствует через Номи, ощутима, честна и проста. То же самое она ощущает в отношениях Райли и Уилла, Лито и Эрнандо, и задумывается: если она не может быть столь же уверенной относительно Раджана, не тратит ли она впустую его время?

А Вольфганг? Она сомневалась в нем больше, чем он того заслуживал, и могла оправдать это только тем, что обстоятельства постоянно менялись, становясь все сложнее. И всегда было так много факторов, которые имели значение в решении, чего заслуживает она, и он, и Раджан, и все это кажется ей таким запутанным, что она даже не может остановиться на этих мыслях дольше, чем на несколько минут, иначе ей будет казаться, что она опять ходит по кругу, ни и в чем не уверенная, в том числе и в Вольфганге, хотя ей казалось, что…

– Доброе утро, Кала, – говорит Номи, отставляя чашку с кофе и поворачиваясь к ней. Аманита тоже ее приветствует, с улыбкой поднимая взгляд от брошюрки с рекламой лучших парижских ресторанов. Но улыбка тут же гаснет, когда она видит выражение лица Калы.

– Что случилось? Ты над чем-то глубоко задумалась – я узнаю этот взгляд.

Кала вздыхает.

– Ты права. Я думала, Номи первая заметит, учитывая то, что это она имеет доступ ко всем моим чувствам.

Номи приподнимает брови. 

– У меня в голове сейчас о-очень много чувств. 

Номи с Аманитой обмениваются взглядами, и Кала прекрасно знает, по какому поводу: прошлой ночью весь кластер слегка повеселился. Вообще-то, очень даже сильно повеселился.

Губы Аманиты, которая все еще смотрит на свою девушку (поправка, жену!), на долю секунды изгибаются в озорной ухмылке, после чего она переводит взгляд на Калу и пожимает плечами.

– Номи достаточно о тебе рассказывала. К тому же ты расхаживаешь туда-сюда вместо того, чтобы накинуться на вот эту коробку с круассанами, а они же, – она делает паузу для драматического эффекта, – просто убийственно вкусные!

Кала берет круассан и задумчиво откусывает, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом: на том факте, что все они живы и здоровы, что ОБС больше не охотится на них и других сенсейтов, что они в Париже! – но ей все равно нужно все проговорить вслух, ведь это единственный знакомый ей способ решения проблем. Она не хочет портить Номи и Аманите их первое утро в роли женатой пары, но, судя по тому, как они на нее смотрят, вполне сможет выступить для них сейчас достойным развлечением.

– Ладно, – говорит она, делая глубокий вдох. – Прошлой ночью Раджан, Вольфганг и я… мы все… мы… 

– Занимались сексом, – припечатывает Номи. Аманита сначала ахает, а потом даже издает писк, а Кала одновременно испытывает облегчение от того, что ей не пришлось самой договаривать, и унижение. Внезапно она по-настоящему жалеет о том, что так рано просыпается – как же сейчас хорошо Раджану и Вольфгангу в их глубоком забытьи.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спрашивает Кала, и это глупейший из вопросов, она задает его рефлекторно и тут же готова себя за это ударить. – Неважно, не отвечай, понятно, что ты знаешь – и все детали тоже! 

Аманита хихикает, но тут же вслед за Номи накрывает ее руку ладонью.

– Дыши, – просит ее Номи. – Все в порядке.

– По-моему, все просто отлично, – высказывается Нитс, и, должно быть, Кала реагирует удивленным взглядом, потому что вслед за этим она серьезно кивает: – Правда.

Кала прикусывает губу.

– Это было потрясающе, честное слово, но у меня и с одним-то мужчиной в спальне совсем мало опыта, что говорить о двух одновременно… Тогда я чувствовала, что все, что мы делаем, правильно, но сейчас думаю – а вдруг нет? 

Номи какое-то время размышляет над ответом.

– У Вольфганга ведь с этим не было никаких проблем, так? 

Кала качает головой.

– А у Раджана? 

Она невольно улыбается и наконец выдыхает, даже не подозревая, что все это время задерживала дыхание, после чего из рта ее вырывается смешок.

– Он был… очень доволен и счастлив. Больше, чем я могла себе вообразить.

Аманита сжимает ее ладонь.

– А ты? 

Кала краснеет и опускает взгляд на туфли. Она не может врать Аманите и уж определенно не может врать Номи; даже если бы хотела, у нее бы все равно не получилось. Нитс смотрит на нее мягко, искренне и заинтересованно, не ожидая ничего взамен, и Кала наконец кивает, позволяя себе признать правду.

Как она может отрицать, что это было изумительно – смотреть, как мужчина, рядом с которым она ложилась спать не один год, касается мужчины, оказаться с которым в одной комнате она только мечтала? Смотреть, как соединяется воедино реальное и невозможное, создавая фантазию, существующую здесь и сейчас, а не нечто, обитающее в уголке ее сознания и необъяснимое с точки зрения науки? Четыре руки вместо двух касались ее кожи, снимая кружевное белье, высвобождая желания, которые до этого обитали лишь в ее подсознании, – а она всегда хотела раскрыться именно так. Как она могла не наслаждаться тем, что Раджан смотрел, как она целовала Вольфганга, забиралась к нему на колени и расстегивала ремень, а голова ее кружилась от мысли о том, что мужчина, которого она любит, видит этот важнейший момент, этот долгожданный первый раз – и заверяет его истинность. И как она могла не отзываться на каждое прикосновение Раджана, который покрывал поцелуями ее живот, спускаясь к бедрам, одновременно наблюдая за сценой глазами Вольфганга и чувствуя, как их желания смешиваются воедино? 

 

– Я тоже была счастлива, – отвечает Кала. Ее голос звучит смущенно, но в то же время внутри неожиданно поднимается осознание, что она взяла то, что хотела, и уже через несколько минут может повторить этот опыт.

– Вот и хорошо, –произносит Номи, сжимая ее ладонь. – Ты этого заслуживаешь. 

Кала задумывается над этими словами. Ей всю жизнь было сложно позволять себе любить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы чувствовать заслуженность этого чувства, потому что она никогда не встречала людей, с которыми оно бы ощущалось правильным. Но затем появился Вольфганг, и все стало по-другому, а что касается Раджана… Она думает, что их отношения за последние несколько недель изменились сильнее, чем за предыдущие два года – и, безусловно, к лучшему.

 

– Я же говорила тебе, что секс стоит ценить, – заявляет Сан, выдергивая Калу из ее размышлений: она появляется за Номи в одном нижнем белье, и они тут же оказываются в ее спальне, где Сан слегка мечтательно разглядывает спящего, еле слышно посапывающего Муна.

 

– Ты была права, – признает Кала.

– Она почти всегда права, – встревает Номи, и Сан, одарив их на прощание мягкой улыбкой, прижимается ближе к своему бойфренду. Они опять остаются на кухне одни. 

– Это была Сан? – спрашивает Аманита и, после кивка Номи, дает той пять. – У меня все лучше получается! 

Кала в конце концов расслабляется, и они обсуждают вылазки на недели вперед, поедая круассаны в явно больших количествах, чем стоило бы. Номи отправляет всем эсэмэски, чтобы сообщить, что завтрак готов. Они, конечно, могли бы и лично всех посетить, но стараются соблюдать личные границы, особенно учитывая то, чем прошлой ночью занимался кластер и их возлюбленные. Кала постоянно возвращается мыслями к Вольфгангу. А именно – думает о том, как он рано или поздно проснется в постели без Калы, в обнимку с Раджаном, и она не уверена, как он на это отреагирует. 

– Наверное, мне пора проведать, как там мои… мужчины, – говорит она, не чувствуя уверенности в том, что использует правильное слово. Нитс вручает ей тарелку с двумя круассанами и подмигивает.

– Не волнуйся, – успокаивает она Калу, гладя по плечу. – В этом мире совершенно не обязательно укладываться в традиционные рамки, и уж тем более в нашей семье.

Кала замечает, как загораются глаза Номи, когда Нитс называет кластер «семьей»; как та двигается ближе к жене и берет за руку, пусть и выпустила ее только секунду назад, чтобы сделать еще один глоток кофе.

 

– Эй! – громко шепчет Аманита вдогонку Кале. – Если моя мама может позволить себе трех мужей, с какой это стати у тебя не может быть двух? 

Кала смеется – ей никак не удержаться, и Нитс с Номи смеются вместе с ней. Но слова Аманиты, такие искренние, ложатся Кале прямо на сердце. Она практически чувствует, что ей только что дали свободу действий.

***

Вольфганг, проснувшись, чувствует ладонь на своей руке, и инстинктивно, не осознавая, что делает, двигается ближе. Он что-то удовлетворенно и полусонно бормочет, но тут же улавливает легкий оттенок мужской туалетной воды, определенно знакомый, но не слишком хорошо – и понимает, что больше не заснет. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на обладателя лежащей на его бицепсе ладони, и почти не удивляется тому, что видит. Как тут забудешь Раджана, который с таким энтузиазмом целовал его прошлой ночью – робко, но в то же время уверенно, так, словно знал его всю жизнь. 

Вольфганг еще больше придвигается, легко проводит пальцами по обнаженному участку кожи между футболкой и трусами и улыбается Раджану, как только тот открывает глаза.

– Уже утро? – бормочет тот и тут же, встречаясь взглядом с Вольфгангом, улыбается в ответ. 

– Да, – мягко отвечает он и сам чувствует, что флиртует – взглядом и голосом, как не флиртовал уже давно. – И, если нам повезет, сегодняшний день будет еще лучше вчерашнего.

Раджан слегка приподнимает брови, после чего задумчиво трет лоб и шею.

– Очень на это надеюсь.

Вольфганг отвлекается на вены, которые проступают на руке Раджана, когда он опускает ее обратно, на перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы и на язык, который облизывает губы, когда Раджан встречается с ним взглядом. Все это кажется таким небрежным и естественным, и в то же время дерзким, и Вольфганг наслаждается моментом.

Это отличается от того, как он флиртовал с Калой в прошлом, хоть он и не может объяснить себе, чем именно. И это ничуть не лучше – но и не хуже, просто по-новому.

– В таком случае, думаю, нам стоит встать, чтобы быть к нему готовыми, – откликается он. 

Раджан вслед за ним садится на постели, касаясь руки на мгновение, которое кажется одновременно слишком длинным и слишком коротким. После нескольких секунд смущения он откидывает одеяло, сует ноги в тапочки и открывает дверь спальни, убедившись, что Вольфганг за ним следует.

– Уверен, что нас не оставили без круассанов на завтрак, – говорит Раджан и, не оборачиваясь, чувствует, что Вольфганг улыбается.


End file.
